1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to selecting advertising content for users of internet websites.
2. Background
Online digital advertising services are typically executed on separate systems from the services providing content to users. As users browse and access content at a content provider, the content provider accesses an advertising system to select and provide an advertisement to the user along with the content. The advertising system typically solicits advertising flights (i.e. advertising campaigns) from a plurality of advertisers. When the advertising system receives a request for an ad from a content provider, the advertising service selects an advertisement for the user from the active advertising flights and provides the advertisement to the user. For both advertisers and users, there is value in providing advertisements to users which are relevant to the user and which the user is likely to be interested in. Many advertising systems rely on information about the user's search query to determine the advertisement, without consideration of the user's historical behavior in regards to particular advertisements.